Not Like You
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: A challenge from t-rex989. Danny comes home after a ghost fight only to find out that Vlad secretly has a son.


**Not like you**

Danny Phantom flew through the skies of his town, Amity Park, the wind blowing smoothly and ruffling his unnatural white hair.

"Let me out, Whelp!" A snarl from the Fenton thermos brought him back to reality and he groaned.

"If you don't let me out right now I'm going to-"

"Oh shut up!" he stopped in mid-air and gave the thermos a good shack to silence the specter inside it.

"You'll pay for that once I'm free!" Skulker growled from inside it, but didn't say anything the whole trip back home. Danny phased through the walls of his house and into his room before changing back.

He placed the container aside and dropped on his bed tiredly. Today Skulker tried to hunt him again and this time using a new kind of device that drains his energy.

_Good thing I smashed that thing before he got me._ He thought as he tried to rest on his bed when his door slammed open and his overexcited dad walked in.

"There you son, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey dad, what is it?" he asked through tired eyes.

"We've have a guest downstairs, you must be there with us. Your mom and Jazz are waiting for you."

"Can't I just stay here?" Danny tried.

"Nope!" Grinning, Jack got a hold of his arm and dragged him all the way downstairs. Once they were arrived Danny was greeted with a sight he didn't expect.

"Vlad!? Danny muttered in surprise.

"Hello Daniel, it has been a while." Said Vlad.

Danny glared at him. "What are you doing here?" then he noticed Vlad wasn't the only guest. Next to him sat a teenage boy with black spikey hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black shirt and brown pants. Vlad noticed his confused and grinned.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce you to each other. Daniel, this is my son William."

Danny's gawked at him in disbelieve, blue eyes going wide. Vlad has a son!? When and how did this happen?

He quickly composed himself and waved a hand to the other teen.

"Hey, I'm Danny. Nice to meet you." He said while keeping an eye on him. If he really is Vlad's son then they both could be working together against him so he kept his distance.

"Hi," William said with a small smiled. Danny made his way across the room and sat next to his sister, Jazz who was looking worried, but skeptical at Vlad and his son.

"What is he doing here?" Danny asked her in a whisper.

"I don't know, but knowing Vlad it can't be good." she then added. "There's something off about William though…"

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? He seems pretty fine to me."

Jazz looked at him and shook her head. "To you maybe, but I think there's something going between those two. William doesn't seem comfortable around Vlad."

Danny looked over to the duo, not understanding what she meant by that.

"Why didn't you tell us you were married, Vladdy?" Jack asked.

"Apologize old chum, but I was waiting for the right time to tell you." He replied calmly.

Maddie who would usually be fuming at seeing Vlad was observing him with interest. "And where is your wife?"

Vlad's expression changed for a moment before returning to normal. "It is sad for me to say that she had died a few days ago from sickness."

Mrs. Fenton gasped and gave the teen a sympathetic. "Oh I'm so sorry for that."

"It's okay, ma'am." William replied with an assuring smile.

Vlad then placed a hand around the boy's shoulder and smirked at her. "Don't worry, Maddie. William is now under my care. He will be staying with me at our house near the town hall."

"You mean he didn't live with you back then?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"No, the nature of my work kept away from them and now as mayor I have duties to the town." He stated.

Then (To Danny's surprise) William clutched his hands and gave Vlad a side glare much like what he himself used to do around the fruit-loop.

"What was that about?" Danny said to himself.

"It's okay, V-Man! We all understand!" Jack exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you, old friend." Vlad said with another fake smile.

"Danny, can you take William for a walk around town?" his mom asked.

"Sure, I guess." He replied with some hesitation. He still had his doubts about the kid, but decided this was the best way to know more about him.

"I'm coming too," Jazz grabbed her purse and followed them outside.


End file.
